


The Rules of Life

by DanaEliza



Series: A Party of Four [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a fateful night Makoto returns home, ready to have Haru during his first day of heat, but when he gets there, he finds someone else has already taken the opportunity. Makoto becomes familiar with a side of himself he never wished to know. Does love eventually overrule it all?</p><p>Is a scene mentioned in the chapter fic When Heat Strikes. Can be read alone, but the smut scene will be SouMako!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this short chapter fic was requested quite a bit, and I got so inspired that I decided to write it right away! Or at least the first scene ;) I am planning four chapters. The first one is from Makoto's POV, the second one will be Sousuke's POV, the third Makoto's again, and the fourth is still undecided, so you'll find out when it's written! Now I hope you'll enjoy!

Harsh gusts of wind made their way through the streets, sweeping up the iced snow that had fallen the day before. Night had already fallen, the path barely lit by worn out street lights, the salt of the sea not doing them any good. With quick steps Makoto wrestled his way home, the snow crunching under his feet. His car was currently at the shop, Rin putting a dent in it during one of his wild adventures of backing up against small poles. Not that Makoto would've driven in this weather anyway. The roads were icy and the small tires on his beat up car would never have survived the journey there, let alone get back. Busses only drove the main streets now, so unfortunately he had to walk quite a bit to even get home.

Tugging his scarf higher up, so it covered part of his face better, Makoto wished for better weather. The beauty of winter he had once heard his mother say. He wondered if she still believed that now. The cold had seeped right through his clothes, his skin completely numb underneath. The gloves didn't do anything at all, his fingertips tingling painfully as they tried to gain some warmth again.

Right now Makoto prayed he was at home already. There the heater would be waiting for him, Haru always turning it on a little too high, creating the idea of a hot summer. Sousuke hated it, claiming Haru only did it, because it meant everyone else would be walking around at least shirtless. This time Makoto had to agree with the Beta though, since Haru really had no other motive for it.

A soft smile appeared on Makoto's face, it hidden behind the thick scarf. His lovers would be waiting for him at home, the one they had bought half a year ago. Everything was so fresh and new still, trying to get used to the little manners they all had. Makoto already knew all of Haru's habits, but learning those of Rin and Sousuke as well had been quite the journey.

Sousuke usually woke up with a foul mood in the morning, not wanting anyone to talk to him. So everyone just let him be and get ready on his own. But Makoto had found out one thing about Sousuke's foul moods. If you just kept silent, but sneaked up on him when he was not aware and wrap him up in your arms, the Beta would completely melt. Just sink into the hold, letting him get swept away by the warm feeling, relishing in the comfort Makoto gave. Makoto loved those moments, loved having Sousuke so sweet and soft, and just completely and utterly be his. The Beta was not easy to hold, was not one to really give in, part of him wanting to stay on top and be independent. But those early mornings with tight embraces was where Sousuke finally let go.

Rin he already knew a little. Knew of how emotional unstable he could be. But Makoto had never imagined it could get even worse than that. That Rin's emotions were fluttering so high, right beneath the surface, it was easy for them to burst out and make their way into their relationship. The anger, the tears, even the smiles came with so much force it tended to completely overwhelm Makoto at first. But as time progressed Makoto started to recognise the emotions, and could play on those little hints the Omega would let out beforehand. So when anger started to bubble up, Makoto would draw Rin a warm bath, and let him simmer for a while, the talk afterwards much easier that way. When tears started to well up in his eyes, Makoto would have him cuddle up against the Alpha on the couch and watch some kind of dramatic movie that gave Rin an excuse to cry. And when smiles broke free, the happiness echoing right off of Rin, Makoto would be right there with him, smiling.

It was all so magical, the way it all worked out. Of course it wasn't always easy, and they had hit some rough spots, but whenever Makoto thought of his three gorgeous men, he counted himself the luckiest man on the planet. Without them he would be nothing.

His pace picked up as he rounded the corner, finally reaching the street of his apartment building. The place was deserted, everyone safely packed away inside their homes, which was currently the smartest move. Makoto had wanted to take the day off today, but couldn't get the permission through. There had been a local competition and his youngest team participated, so of course he needed to be there and coach them through. But it had gotten quite late, and he had received some concerned texts from Rin, asking if he would be home soon. It was nice of him to ask, and he knew he was mostly doing it for someone else. Someone else who really had been waiting on him.

Another faint smile fluttered onto his lips, this one holding a different emotion as well, his instincts slithering in. The idea of Haru right now felt like a drug. The idea of what was waiting for him there. The smell would hit him first, crashing into him, and then luring him in further. It was all he needed, all he needed to get ready. And they would mate, which was not a word Makoto would normally use, but the term had been given in school when he was younger, and it was meant for making children. Mating when the female was fertile and then making offspring, so the family could live on. Not really how it worked for them though.

Pushing open the door to enter their apartment building Makoto trudged on, ignoring the fact that once again the door was broken. The thing that was supposed to keep intruders out of the building, but there was not much to steal anyway. The building was old and had lived through its best days. The cement was quipping away at the edges, paint chipping off the walls. It was not pretty, but it was home.

The hallways were as cold as it was outside, the wind still sliding through. The higher Makoto got, the lower the temperature became. And to make matters worse, it had started to snow again as well. Finally reaching his floor, elevators don't work in buildings like these, Makoto trudged through the snow towards his apartment door. Jamming in the key happened to be a difficult task when one could not feel their fingertips. Eventually Makoto managed. Sighing in relief he opened the door and instantly could feel the warm embrace of their home, the heat indeed on really high.

Part of him wanted to move on right away, burst through the hallway door and find his lovers, one in particular. But Makoto would be patient. First he picked off his woolly heat, it followed by his warm winter jacket. Piece by piece Makoto undressed until he was in his normal attire, shoes also placed neatly by the door. As the warmth finally started to seep into his skin, Makoto felt comfortable enough to lift up his nose and sniff the air.

The sweet smell settled in first, instantly fogging up Makoto's mind, heart racing as the need for what it meant grew inside his body. He shivered as he closed his eyes, trying to pinpoint exactly where the smell came from, so he could find Haru instantly. Food was not important now, resting was not important now. All Makoto needed, was Haru.

That was until the second smell hit him. It was tangy and thick, pressing down on him fiercely. Everything seemed to change now. Makoto felt as if the air was being kicked right out of him, his stomach churned, and his whole body was shaking. His skin itched and strangely enough he felt like his teeth were growing. Horrified Makoto moved to the mirror they had in the hallway, thinking he would see himself transform into something disgusting, something people had often linked this to, but he only saw his own face. Yet he did not look the same. His teeth were bared, lips raised to show off the pearly whites. His face looked hard, features roughened even more, eyes deep set. Before he could really think of it though, Makoto turned already, bursting through the hallway door, finally entering the living room.

The wood split as the door crashed against the side wall, it groaning under the force Makoto had used to get in. His vibrant green eyes slowly accessed the situation, glancing around what was happening, what it was that made him react this way. Rin was standing across the room, face turned towards the floor, eyes lifting up every few seconds to see what Makoto was doing now. The fear, the submissiveness satisfied Makoto instantly, and he left the Omega be. He was not the one that had caused this reaction.

Then his eyes finally fell on the discarded piece of clothing. A shirt carelessly tossed aside to land right on the floor in front of Makoto. Raising his chin up he tried to wrap his mind around this, tried to figure out why this made him so… angry. Somewhere he knew already, of course he knew. But part of him didn't want this, didn't want this to ever happen. If he just ignored it, maybe it wouldn't have happened at all.

But as Makoto took another step forward, now able to look over the back rest of the couch, he was confronted by what it was that made everything change. The muscles inside his body flexed, ready for any type of action. As soon as Makoto would order it to move, his body would instantly. His hand was already balled into a fist, knuckles white, it shaking with the sheer rage Makoto was currently feeling.

There on the couch were Haru and Sousuke. They had parted slightly, having heard Makoto come in before, but hadn't dared move more. Haru was carefully looking up at Makoto, azure eyes wide in fear. The heat was still coiling inside his body, but it wouldn't surface now. It would hide away, the timing for it all not working anymore. All Haru now wanted to do was flee, just like Rin was doing. Perhaps he was the cause of this all, but he was not the one the rage was aimed at.

Sousuke was barely breathing, puffs of air only breathed in shallowly. His eyes were strained on the couch, doing everything in his power not to look up at their Alpha, at all. He would crawl over the floor of he had to, leave the scene for a while until Makoto was okay with his return. He would do all that, if it meant he would be safe. How strange that this hadn't occurred to him before, hadn't even crossed his mind as he let Haru slip into his lap, undress him with care. But he should've known this would happen. It was a rule. A rule that the Alpha takes the Omega in heat first. This was not because of some kind of stupid pride thing Alphas tried to sell. This was meant as protection to the Betas, and now Sousuke would experience first-hand why that rule was made.

A loud growl leaped off Makoto's lips, making Sousuke flinch where he was crouched, eyes still on the couch. Haru took this opportunity to jump for safety, joining Rin in the back of the room. No one spoke a word, all waiting for Makoto to say something, do something. They could feel it in the air, the imminent threat of what was to come. It was inevitable, no matter how they wished it would vanish. How badly they wished this had never happened.

Makoto took another step forward, closing the distance between him and Sousuke. His fists were shaking, both now balled, ready to hit whatever part of Sousuke they would touch. Vibrant green eyes stayed solely focused on the Beta, his mind not even having time to acknowledge his frightened Omegas. All he saw was Sousuke, frightened out of his mind, shaking on the soft sofa cushions. And all Makoto could think of, was how badly he wanted to rip Sousuke's throat out. Just latch onto the thin skin and let him bleed out right there. Punish him for his behaviour. Makoto would grab Sousuke's hair and yank his head back, and with his other hand he would claw his way through, until arteries would give out.

Licking his lips he imagined tasting Sousuke's blood, the proof of his betrayal splattered onto Makoto's face. He wanted to do it so bad. Just rip the Beta to pieces, so he could never do this again. Could never take Makoto's Omegas ever again. Because they were his, forever his, and the world better understand that. Rin was his. Haru. Was. His.

Ready to pounce now, and act on his revenge, Makoto took another step forward, the look on his face almost menacing. But then Sousuke looked up, finally meeting Makoto's eyes. Tears had welled up in those soft teal eyes, the absolute horror so clear that it made Makoto still completely.

Blinking the first tear slipped down Sousuke's cheek, and he bit his lip to try and keep it from shivering. To not let the fear show so obviously. But the Beta couldn't control himself anymore, couldn't prevent his arms wrapping around his own body to protect it. To keep it safe and out of harm's way. And it image brought Makoto back to that morning. Makoto was having troubles leaving, knowing he would leave Haru alone for the whole day, while his heat was in full power. And Sousuke had noticed, had seen in the way Makoto had moved around the house. And for the very first time Sousuke had offered a hug instead, embracing Makoto so fully, so earnestly it made his heart clench a little.

Makoto loved Sousuke.

Staring down at the Beta, at his Beta, Makoto felt torn between two emotions. The rage part of him still wanted to rip Sousuke's throat clean out, instincts driving him to actually do this. But the other part, the better part wanted to tell Sousuke it would be okay, that nothing was wrong, that it was a simple mistake. That it wasn't even a mistake. This should be normal. It should be some dumb rule for Makoto to always be the first. Instincts shouldn't cause this type of behaviour in any way. But it did, and he still wanted to jump Sousuke.

His legs started to shake as he took a step back, trying to create some distance between him and Sousuke. It was as if a hand had clasped itself around Makoto's throat, preventing him from breathing properly, keeping the fresh air out of his lungs. His skin still itched, the little hairs standing up in attention. Everything his body did, was urging him towards an attack, but Makoto's mind wouldn't cooperate now.

This wasn't going to end well. Makoto couldn't hold this feeling back for much longer, couldn't restrain himself. As his body readied itself then, muscles in his legs flexing to have him jump, Makoto used that force against his instincts. He turned and ran.

Ran through the hall way door, ran through the front door, down the alley to the stairs. He almost skidded right off the slippery stairs, but he remained standing and ran. Ran until his mind had gone numb, until his feet had gone numb, until his whole being had gone completely numb.

The temperature would help with that, but perhaps he should've put on some shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two from Sousuke's POV! I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Also a heads up! SouMako week starts on Saturday this week and I am going to try and participate some days. Make sure you check out the Tumblr page and participate too if you love the pairing!  
> http://soumakoweek.tumblr.com/

It was his fault, his fault, his fault. His mind kept on chanting it, over and over again, lest he forget. And he couldn't forget, could not forget, ever. It was his fault. All of it.

And he hadn't even moved to stop Makoto, assure him it was wrong what Sousuke had done. Hadn't convinced the Alpha to stay. But he had been so scared. Scared of what Makoto might do. That look on his face was still so clear in Sousuke's mind, burning into his brain every time he closed his eyes. That rage, murderous rage directed purely at Sousuke. And Makoto should've just lashed out, get that anger out. Sousuke would've endured, because he had deserved it. Had deserved all of it. It was all his fault.

A hand slipped over his shoulder, but he barely registered it. They had tried to comfort him, convince him he hadn't done anything wrong. That it was all just a mistake and that it would be alright. But he had seen the worried looks, had seen how they moved aside whenever he came close. They did blame him, he was sure. And it was their good right. Sousuke would do the very same if he were them. And then a thought passed by, a new one. One he had promised never to think again, to the Alpha he had chased out the door.

He should just leave and never return.

"Sou…" It took a while before Sousuke actually realised someone was trying to get his attention. Slowly he turned his head and looked right into a pair of ruby eyes. They were kind and reassuring, but it didn't make Sousuke feel better. "Sousuke, you really need to snap out of it," Rin murmured, a hand sliding through Sousuke's hair. "This is not going to get Makoto home, and you do want him to come home, right?"

Again Sousuke thought he should just leave, and then Makoto would come home. All Sousuke needed to do was leave and never come back. But he quickly pushed that aside. Makoto would be angry if he ever knew Sousuke had returned to thinking like this, and he didn't want Makoto to be angry, or angrier than he already was. So he focused on Rin. Rin who had been so supportive all day long, trying to lift their spirits. Trying to help them out and find Makoto. His best friend with his fragile heart was the one who took care of them, showing that he could carry them all too. And it was good he stepped up, because neither Haru nor Sousuke could. Haru had been as out of it as Sousuke was, his heat having disappeared the second Makoto had come home. How could this have happened?

Ruby eyes narrowed at him, a hand waving back and forth in front of his face. Sousuke really tried to pay attention and respond, because… he needed to. But instead he was acting like a kicked puppy, afraid he could never do good again. He was helpless, felt helpless. "I'm sorry," he whispered, making Rin sigh in defeat.

"I know you are, but we need to do something," Rin said, distancing himself slightly from Sousuke again. Frustration was visible in his stance as he tugged at his hair, eyes closed as he tried to search for the right words to say. "I don't know where Makoto is, and I need help to find him. So one of you need to get their brain in order again and help me out, for fuck's sake!"

This did finally peek Sousuke's interest, his mind catching up to the problem at hand. "But I thought you called his parents?" he questioned, straightening his back, appearing taller again.

"I did!" Rin called out frustrated, rubbing his temples to keep his cool. "But he's not there, Sousuke. He's not there… And then I called his work, because maybe he had spent the night there, but no, they had not seen him either. So I started thinking who else does Makoto know? Who else is there in his life he cares enough about to actually go there in a situation like this?" Eyes wide he turned to face Sousuke once more, tears welling up in them, his strength finally crumbling right in front of his Beta. "And I realised that I don't know. I have no idea who else he hangs out with, because apparently my selfishness prevents me from thinking that Makoto could actually have other people in his life. So Makoto is now somewhere with someone I don't even know, and I am the shittiest boyfriend there is!"

Grabbing Rin by the chin Sousuke kept their gazes locked, a stern look on his face. "I think there are two other boyfriends who are currently shittier than you are, so shut your mouth," he said lowly, releasing Rin's chin when he finished. "And we do know everyone who's in Makoto's life, so you didn't miss anyone."

"You do know what that means, do you?" Rin gritted out, emotions rising higher now he finally had someone to talk to. None of them had spoken a word ever since the incident. They had gone to bed and had slept, or at least had tried to sleep, but the void in their bed was too apparent. Then they had started their day, or had tried to, because none of them could focus without Makoto being there. Rin had at least done some stuff to get things going, to get Makoto home. He just hadn't succeeded, yet. "It means he has been out there in cold all night long, barefoot. Without a jacket. He'd freeze to death and I really don't want to think about finding Makoto lying somewhere against a tree, frozen solid. I rather think of myself as the shitty boyfriend that missed an important person in Makoto's life."

He needed to be responsible now, in control, leading his lovers into the right direction. Sousuke was the Beta, and should be able to carry the burden. They had told him so in high school. The Beta was the next in line to lead the pack. So he should, but somehow the words wouldn't leave his lips. Rin needed to be comforted now, reassured now, as the Omega had done a few minutes prior, but Sousuke was having a hard time to reciprocate.

"We don't know where he is, Sousuke," Rin sobbed, biting his lip to keep the tears from spilling.

"Makoto is missing?"

Haru had just entered the room, finally having left the bath he had drawn in the morning. The water had been cold for hours already, but the Omega had refused to leave, trying to wash his sorrows away. And right as he had found the strength to get out, he walked in on their conversation. Guilt stricken Rin gazed at him, biting his lip harder, because he could not respond now. It would break him further.

It was up to Sousuke, he knew. He could do this, could be strong, had to be strong. But his heart was pulled from left to right, emotions trying to captivate him. Emotions had never been Sousuke's strongest point, something he had often suppressed, ridding himself of any unnecessary feeling he may have. He felt like they were a weakness, but actually having them now was his weakness, because he couldn't handle them. He shut down. The anger towards himself, the pain he felt for losing Makoto like that, the hurt he saw in his Omegas' eyes. It didn't make it easier for him now, but he really needed to push passed it now.

"We don't know where he is right now, but we'll find him, and get him home," he answered Haru, though he didn't believe he would be the one to bring Makoto back. One of the Omegas would. They were better at it, could sweep the Alpha off his feet and lure him in with such ease. Sousuke had never been able to do that, which was hard sometimes, because Makoto could do that to him. The Alpha could shoot Sousuke a smile and he would all but melt in Makoto's large hands. But what did Sousuke bring to the table?

With light feet Haru shuffled towards the couch, joining the other two on the sofa cushions. Instead of choosing the floor to sit, like he usually did, he now wriggled himself between them. They were all shoulder to shoulder, body's touching completely at the sides. "We need to find him," Haru whispered, azure eyes shimmering in the afternoon light.

Only one thought struck him that could work. His brain was still clattered, but this may be the solution they needed. Maybe it could be that easy. "Have you called his cell?"

Over Haru's shoulder Rin stared at Sousuke, really stared, this intense look in his eyes. A frown had settled deep onto his forehead, eyes glinting. And then suddenly he looked happy, a fake happy. One that seemed quite dangerous. "Oh, his cell. Of course, why don't we call his freaking cell phone?! Why didn't I think of that shit before? I am so dumb." The sarcasm was as clear as day, stabbing Sousuke right in his chest, making the guilt a little worse, because it had been a dumb thing to ask. His cell phone would be the first thing Rin had tried to call. "Of course I can call his cell phone and then have it ring away in his backpack by the door, because for some reason Makoto didn't think of taking it with him. For some reason Makoto didn't figure he may need it, like shoes or a coat. How weird of him!"

A hard push against his shoulder made Rin shut up. Haru was glaring angrily at him, hand still raised to give him another push if it was needed. He didn't say a word to explain why he had done it, but they all understood why. Sousuke was only trying to help, and responding in the prick way Rin had done was not helping them.

"We can also call the cops," Haru then muttered softly, hand lowering when he noticed Rin was not going to continue his insensitive rant.

It seemed like a logical next step. Calling the police and asking them for help. In an ideal world they would instantly start up a search party and find Makoto within the hour. Or they would go through a complicated scenario of things where they learn Makoto was kidnapped, and they needed to rescue him from some kind of lunatic. But they didn't live in a crime show, and really Sousuke didn't want to. The thought of Makoto getting harmed was frightening enough. But even if they called the police now for help, they wouldn't give them any. Makoto wasn't even missing 24 hours yet, and considering he wasn't a child, the police usually waited until 48 hours had passed to really take it seriously. So it wouldn't make a difference now.

But something needed to be done. Sitting around like this wasn't going to help them and the two Omegas were growing more restless by the second. Haru was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, rubbing it with his thumbs until the tips burned. Beside him Rin was chewing on his cheek, sharp teeth gnawing on the inside of his mouth. He must be tasting blood by now, but he didn't seem to mind or simply didn't notice. All were silent, not even responding to Haru's idea, because they all already knew it didn't matter.

"I'm going to call Makoto's parents again and see if maybe he has reached them by now. I called them last this morning," Rin offered and got up from the couch, moving towards their shared home phone. Getting it had been such a strange occurrence. All of them owned a mobile, so didn't necessarily need a shared home phone. It meant they needed to pay extra to even have the phone number, and Sousuke was certain they wouldn't use it. Why would they?

But Makoto had insisted, saying it would create some kind of bond. That it would bring them closer. Sousuke had never said it, but still thought it wouldn't matter at all. Until the phone had rang and Sousuke had been the only one home. He had picked up the phone and there on the other side of the line was Makoto's mother, and it was the first time he had spoken to her without anyone else around. It was one of the nicest conversations he ever had with her, and after that Makoto's mother always greeted him so friendly, it really made him feel part of the family. Sousuke had been the one to fit in the least, having known the rest the least, but that was the thing that had made the difference. And he was so thankful that Makoto had pushed in that stupid home phone.

The call ended quickly, Rin joining them back on the couch with a defeated look on his face. "They still haven't seen him and I think I got them worried now too. But they are going to call some other family members he may have gone to. Not that I believe he would go there before going to his mother's house. He would prefer having the twins around."

Pursing his lips Sousuke tried to think along, tried to put himself in Makoto's shoes and figure out where their lover had run off to. But Makoto was not one to just walk away. Makoto was one to stay and solve things right at the source, so this was behaviour that didn't fit how the Alpha normally acted. How could Sousuke then know where to look?

"And you called Rei and Nagisa too, right?" Of course it was another stupid question, the same with the cell phone thing, but he had to be certain. They only had a few options here.

This time Rin was kinder. "Yeah, I called them this morning too, but they hadn't seen him either."

Silence settled between them again, minds reeling as they tried to come up with a plan. Haru had gone completely quiet, pulling his legs up against his chest, face buried in his knees. He was completely turning in on himself, shutting the others out. The Omega felt guilty, like Sousuke did, blaming himself for what had happened. If Haru hadn't seduced Sousuke, none of this would've happened. Those were Haru's thoughts now. And Sousuke thought if he hadn't given into Haru's moves, then this wouldn't have happened. It didn't get them anywhere now though.

It was time for some action. Sousuke had pitied himself long enough, hiding away in the safety of his home, lingering in the care of his other lovers. He needed to be there for Makoto now, and there was only one way to do that.

Rising up from the couch he stretched his arms out above his head, readying his body for the next step. Shooting a look down at the two Omegas he put on a stern face, trying to mimic the way Makoto sometimes looked at them. "Get up, we're going to look for Makoto," he ordered, and for the first time both Omegas actually listened, grasping onto Sousuke's leader skills instantly. "Rin, go to the park and see if he's hiding somewhere there. Haru, you walk in the direction of the gym and see if you spot Makoto there. I will move towards the city centre and look there. If you find something, call. If you don't find anything after three hours, return here and we'll regroup, come up with a new plan."

And as everyone moved out, following Sousuke's orders, the Beta hoped dearly that this was going to work. Makoto just needed to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And where is Makoto? The next chapter will hopefully be quite the surprise as to where Makoto went, so stay tuned!
> 
> Follow me on facebook if you want updates on my writing life, and bits of my cosplay life! I am adding some Free characters to my repertoire ;)   
> https://www.facebook.com/DanaaEliza
> 
> Love, Dana


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a little while to update this one, but here is chapter 3 all from Makoto's POV! I don't think anyone expected my turn on where Makoto went, but to me this felt right. And I have to admit it was quite fun to write as well!
> 
> So enjoy!

Thick flakes of snow fluttered down at a steady pace, coating the already white world in another fresh layer of cold. Footprints and tire tracks disappeared underneath, the snow covering them up to pretend they had never even been there. It created this sense of peace. A white world beneath a dark sky, streetlamps and the moon being the only thing lighting it up. It was deserted out, this time of night meaning most would be cooped up in their beds, hidden under warm blankets, cuddled up against pillows, and if allowed, warm bodies.

The only one out now was a lonesome Alpha, trudging through the snow shoeless, socks soaked through due to melted snow. Arms were wrapped around his body, Makoto doing his best to keep some of the warmth close, but it was to no avail. A layer of snow had settled onto his shoulders, the woollen sweater not really helping anymore. His teeth were chattering and lips had turned blue. About half an hour ago he had come back to his senses. By that time it had been too late to do anything about his current situation.

When the ache of his legs had made its appearance and his sweat had turned cold, Makoto had finally stopped running. Taking a good look around he found himself in a part of town he was not familiar with, and it took some time to get back on a main road to figure out where to go from there. Not that he knew then. He had started running without a goal and had continued running around aimlessly. But once he got on a street he knew, he also remembered he was quite close to a familiar home. If it was the right place to go, he wasn't sure of, but somewhere it felt right. Home was not a place he could return to right now, too afraid his behaviour of before would return, and he would not hurt Sousuke, ever. That was something he promised himself the moment he had gotten out of their apartment. He would never return home if it meant Sousuke would stay safe that way. A sense of dread came over him as that thought passed through his mind.

Turning onto a side street Makoto got to the right house. A row of small family homes presented itself, and the one he needed to be at, the one with the bright orange door, still had the lights on behind closed drapes. It was a good sign for Makoto, since he didn't want to intrude. It was one thing to knock on the door of your parents' house at this hour, but knocking on a door of someone you sort of knew was perhaps a little odd. Especially in his state.

Pulling his hand away from his arm he felt the muscles burn, his fingers unable to stretch. Makoto winced as he made a fist and then knocked three times against the orange painted wood. It took a few minutes for anyone to react, but eventually Makoto heard the commotion of someone getting up while another grumbled about idiots playing games at this hour. It really was horrible timing and Makoto started to feel really awful about coming here now. If it wasn't for the cold, he probably would've continued on until morning. Walk straight to work, taking a break somewhere on a bench when he got too tired. But the weather was just not right for it. It would've been better if they had done this in summer.

The door was roughly yanked open, a deep frown settled between a pair of yellow eyes that always reminded Makoto of puppies for some reason. But as soon as they recognised who was standing in the doorway, a shivering mess, a grand smile made its way on wide lips. "Tachibana!" the redhead greeted happily, not caring about what time it was at all. Visitors were always welcome. The smile did disappear when he noticed in what state Makoto was currently in. "Shit man, you're blue. Get inside!"

And Makoto obliged happily, glad to be able to shake the snow off. The warmth of the house attacked him straight away, biting at his skin to forcefully warm him up again. But Makoto didn't care right now that it hurt. It only meant that he was not going to freeze to death. "Thank you Mikoshiba-san," he muttered, but the words barely made its way off his lips.

"Jesus, Tachibana! What the hell were you doing out like this?" Yellow eyes were staring at him as if he had gone mad, and he wasn't entirely wrong. Makoto had gone a little mad before. Seijuro then got right up in his personal space, pointing an angry finger at Makoto's chest. "Matsuoka kicked you out, didn't he? Always the little troublemaker he was."

Makoto felt himself smile at that, finding the normalcy of it all quite comforting. Seijuro instantly jumping to conclusions, never thinking of more complicated things. "No, no. Rin didn't kick me out. No one kicked me out," he assured, teeth chattering again as the cold seemed to fight off the warmth pretty well.

"No matter who did this to you, we're going to get you warm first," Seijuro stated, pushing Makoto forward through the narrow hallway, it barely big enough to hold two large guys, and then had him enter the living room through a side door. "Seriously, couldn't you at least have put on some shoes?"

The living room was small and crowded with furniture, barely giving any room to actually move around. The TV was turned on, spreading a blue hue throughout the room, the volume turned on low so the voices were a mere whisper in the background. On the couch sat a girl with long legs and eyes as dark as her chestnut coloured hair. She shot him a look, taking in Makoto's entire form before her eyes moved back to the TV.

Makoto remembered meeting her a few times before. She was a feisty girl as Makoto would call it, not afraid to go against Seijuro, disobeying him in every way. And the Alpha loved every second of it, calling her his bitch as some kind of sweet nickname, which then would earn him a harsh shove. Makoto had always considered Seijuro's quite special, all of them being unexpected. The girl was his Beta, but often acted as if she was not part of things at all, keeping her sense of freedom that way, and for some reason it completely fitted with Seijuro's state of mind. His other partner, his Omega, that one Makoto had not seen coming at all.

"Mei, where the hell is Nitori?" the Alpha turned to the girl, his arms spread out to emphasize his confusion of where his Omega had hidden himself. The girl opened her mouth, eyes widening slightly, as she tried to respond before Seijuro took the next step, but she was already too late. "Nitori, where are you?" he boomed, low voice carrying out easily.

The boy, or should be called man now, came scrambling out of another side door, presenting himself before Seijuro with a held up chin. Until his blue eyes fluttered towards Makoto and a deep blush settled onto his cheeks.

"Oh shit, you were still wearing that?!"

There Nitori stood, in a maid's outfit far too small, even for his frail body. At least his apron was long enough to cover his front, but Makoto did not need to guy to turn around and show off his… behind. It was a cute outfit, but highly inappropriate for a situation like this, and Makoto really did not know what to say about that. "H-hey, Nitori-kun…"

Bowing down low Nitori at least didn't forget about his manners, always taking it a tat too far. "Makoto-senpai, welcome to our home."

Without announcing herself Mei shuffled passed the two tall men, unfolding a blanket in the process, a faint smile on her lips as she made her way towards Nitori. Her touches were soft as she wrapped the blanket around Nitori's body, covering up what Makoto was not meant to see. Her dark eyes were soft and sweet as she looked down at their Omega, this loving look in her eyes. But once she glanced up again and met Seijuro's gaze, she instantly narrowed her eyes. Such a contrast how she treated both of her man, prepared for either of their temperaments. Nitori was a fragile soul who needed to be handled with care, while Seijuro needed someone who could slow him down and keep him in place. She was ready for both.

"My bad, Mei. My bad," Seijuro said, raising his hands in front of him, eyes turning apologetic. All he now wanted was for the girl to solve it, because this was a very embarrassing situation in front of Makoto. "Please take Nitori upstairs and get him dressed in something… warmer."

After glaring at Seijuro for a few more seconds Mei eventually led Nitori out, taking him upstairs to find other clothes Makoto assumed.

"Sorry for interrupting… something," Makoto said, still not entirely overcome the surprise.

Scratching himself behind the head Seijuro looked a little awkward, trying to find the right words to explain what had happened. "Yeah, we were having fun before bed. It's kind of my thing, having Nitori run around as a maid and…"

"Mikoshiba-san, I really don't need to hear more," Makoto quickly interrupted, a fearful look in his eyes. His mind was already taking this place he didn't want it to go, and he was certain it could get much worse than that. Seijuro was not one to keep his sex life very private, so intimate details had already been shared at parties. Makoto knew more than enough, much more.

"Ah, right. Sorry," Seijuro responded, wide grin back on his lips. "Let's forget that happened. We still need to figure out why the hell you were out in this cold anyway. Do you need something else to wear?"

Glancing down at his clothes Makoto noticed they were now drenched through, the small snowflakes that had clung to the fabric melted now. "That would be nice actually. Thank you."

The side door was yanked open again, Seijuro using far too much force. He stuck his head around to corner and lifted his chin up, directing his voice up the stairs. "Take down some clean clothes for Makoto as well. Sweater, sweatpants. Warm stuff. And can you also prepare a futon for him? We should get to bed soon." A reply didn't come before Seijuro closed the door again, but Makoto assumed it would be taken care of now. At least he didn't need to ask to spend the night here, which was nice. He hadn't brought his phone with him, obviously, and he wasn't sure on who to call then anyway. Just for a little while he wanted to stay on the down low.

"Thank you, Mikoshiba-san. I appreciate it," Makoto said softly, bowing slightly to show humbleness. They did not know each other very well, but he had always gotten along with the guy. He was also one of the few other Alphas Makoto knew, and one of the only ones he could really call a friend. Not that Makoto actually reached out much or tried to get together with him to hang out. He blamed it on having no time or not wanting to intrude, but maybe it was more laziness on his behalf.

"As if I would let you out in the cold again," Seijuro said with raised eyebrows, clearly still thinking Makoto had gone mad. "Now sit. They should be down soon again, but you can at least provide me with some kind of explanation."

Makoto did as he was told, using it to stall, because he really had no idea on how to even explain this. What had happened only a few hours prior. It seemed so surreal now that he had found himself again, but the memory of what he had thought before, of what he had imagined was still too present. It had happened, and it was now one of the most frightening moments in his life. Rubbing a hand across his face he tried to find the right words, but ended up saying something silly. "Haru's in heat."

One thin red eyebrow raised as Seijuro stared at him, blinking stupidly as he let the words sink in. "And you ran away from home with barely any clothes on, because Haru's in heat. So is he that hot in heat or am I just not getting it?"

"No, no," Makoto threw in, biting his tongue to force the right words off his lips. It shouldn't be this hard to explain. Maybe Seijuro would actually understand. He has a Beta and an Omega too, so maybe he knew what this felt like. Had lived through it before. It shouldn't be that weird of an occurrence, right? "It was Haru's first day of heat and when I got home I found him…" And for some reason he couldn't finish the sentence, the taste of it foul on his tongue. In the pit of his stomach he felt this anger bubbling up again, but he quickly casted away, not wanting to feel like that again.

"And you found him yacking off to fish?" Seijuro finished for him.

Makoto had to laugh then, glad Seijuro could at least find the comedy in this right now. It made the conversation less heavy, the weight on his shoulders lessened, just because Seijuro was trying to put him at ease. Perhaps it looked as if the other Alpha didn't care much and was just trying to hurry Makoto along, but that wasn't the case. Seijuro was a good leader, always had been. Knew exactly how to handle his people. Had figured Rin out before the Omega had even realised it.

"I don't think that would have me bolt out of the house. Maybe call a psychologist though," Makoto added to the joke, the laugh dying in his throat as he stared at the auburn coloured carpet. "You… When Nitori is in heat, is Mei part of it as well?"

At first Seijuro frowned at the question, wondering why they had switched the subject, and then it dawned on him. Sitting back in his seat he thought about the right answer, staring at Makoto as if his body language would provide him with the right turn of words. "Well, you know our relationship doesn't really follow the rule. How we handle things is a bit different from what usually happens. But yeah, Mei is part of Nitori's heat, very much so. I love it when she gets involved and takes over." His eyes glazed over as he envisioned how it usually plays out and Makoto is intrigued by his answer, wondering how that would work. "Sometimes she ties me up and forces me to watch while she makes a begging mess out of Nitori, lifting him up right till the edge and then she leaves him hanging there. It's frustrating and I feel this raw tension building in my stomach, angry for being tied up."

"And you're never scared when you get so angry?" Makoto interrupts.

Taking a deep breath Seijuro tried to catch up with where Makoto was going. "No, I'm never really scared of my anger. I never hurt either of them and never will. It's more that I change that anger in a different kind of energy. I always break free of my bonds, because Mei makes sure I can get out, and normally an Alpha would push everything aside to get to the Omega. Sometimes there is even a deep set anger towards the Omega and things can go wrong." Yes, that was what had happened to Makoto, and it was indeed not something odd. It was something Seijuro was even aware of, but how did he turn it around. What did he do different? "But instead when I break free and feel that anger come towards me directed solely on Mei, I actually go to her and turn it into this sexual tension. I take her and take her and when you then have little Nitori begging for attention as well…"

"I get the point!" Makoto squeaked, having heard enough. The first bit was interesting, but the latter… Turning it into something sexual was a good idea. Instead of giving into your instincts and focus only on the one in heat, he could also have the others get involved and make use of that. Make it even more sexual.

"So I understand something happened with Sousuke?" Seijuro's expression was serious, his lips a thin line, his eyes holding a slightly worried sheen.

Not able to form words right away Makoto merely nodded in reply, rubbing his hands over his face again and then have them settle over his mouth. "It's not that anything really happened to him, but I did want to do things to him. Things I can't even normally imagine." Again he rubbed his face, hiding away his eyes. A sob escaped him, the guilt really settling in now.

"Well, you at least were able to resist your instincts and could pull away. It means you could do more than that, as long as you set your mind to it," Seijuro explained, a sliver of a smile on his lips to assure Makoto. Lifting his head up from his hands, Makoto looked at Seijuro again, waiting for the Alpha to continue. "I'd say avoid that first day of heat though, because you react quite strongly to it. But on other days you can try and stretch your ideas. Get involved instead. Play around with your set roles and not give into what seems necessary."

"And how do I do that?"

Seijuro shrugged, casting his eyes up at the ceiling as he tried to think of something for Makoto to do. "Well, what is something you, as the Alpha, have never even considered doing?"

A few things fluttered by, but one really stood out. He never voiced this to Seijuro and Makoto was thankful for the interruption of Mei and Nitori returning from the floor above. He redressed into something warmer and enjoyed the hospitality the three provided him with. Seijuro let him stay for as long as he needed to figure things out, and Makoto was grateful for that. It was time to think things through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And how was it? Did you see that one coming? I'm also still not sure who to do the next scene from. If the sex scene would be better from Makoto's POV or from Sousuke's POV, so what is your opinion on this? Both could be interesting I think...
> 
> I also participated a few days during SouMako week and my last oneshot has potential to turn into a chapter fic, but I'm not sure if there is any interest for it, so... If you are interested in a soulmate AU with SouMako, go ahead and read it and let me know!
> 
> Love, Dana


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Here we have the one we've all been waiting for?! Maybe, I don't know :P I have started this chapter from Sousuke's POV, but I have switched a few times in between to Makoto as well, to give some insight. I think I did an alright job and it didn't take away from the natural flow, but if it did, I am sorry! I did my best :)
> 
> Now please enjoy Makoto's return!

The ring of the doorbell was the one thing that made three grown men jump up from the couch and look at the door excitedly. The one thing that had hearts racing with a mixture of hope and fear. Prayers welled up in their minds, wishing for only one person to be behind that door. It had to be him. Could only be him. It had been two days since they had last seen him, and they were all slowly losing their minds. Haru had grown even quieter, while Rin had gotten even more vocal. And Sousuke, he was only blaming himself more and more. It was his damn fault. He should've resisted, should've shown the strength Makoto believed he possessed.

But maybe he was home now. Maybe Makoto had returned and he could stay, and they would all be happy again. Sousuke wouldn't touch any of them for a while, afraid to screw up again, but it would be worth it. He would wait until everyone felt comfortable with it like before. In relationships it was all about giving and taking.

Rin was the first to move to the door, yanking it open and letting out an excited squeak. Haru lingered in the doorway, watching Rin fling himself around Makoto's neck. The Beta stayed behind though, waiting in the living room. A sigh of relief fell off his lips as he heard Rin ramble at Makoto, firing questions at him while getting him updated on what they had done these past days. A smile tugged at Sousuke's lips, the idea of having Makoto back making him feel better for the first time in the passed few days.

Finally Makoto stepped into the house, Rin and Haru stuck to his side, their eyes never leaving him to make sure he would not disappear into thin air. Sousuke was lingering by the couch, eyes averted, because he could not look at his Alpha. Could not meet his kind green gaze during a moment like this. He would stay in the background now and wait for Makoto to come to him whenever he wanted to, and Sousuke expected that would still take a few days. And Sousuke would give him those days to get accustomed again. The Omegas would be there to take care of Makoto.

Because Sousuke didn't dare look up, he completely missed the radiant smile that formed on Makoto's lips the minute his emerald eyes landed on his Beta. He missed how Makoto moved just a little faster, trying to get to Sousuke. And he missed how hands moved around his waist until they touched him.

Teal eyes shot towards Makoto then, finally meeting those kind reassuring eyes he had missed so much. That smile made Sousuke's heartbeat speed up, his palms sweaty, and his mind just gone blank. Strong arms were wrapped around him, bringing Sousuke into a tight hug. He sucked in a deep breath, his body shaking as Makoto showed him the love he had gone without. He had not granted himself. And then Makoto started talking. It was only one line he kept repeating, it being the first thing to say since he had entered their apartment again, Makoto accompanying it with soft kisses to Sousuke's neck.

"I love you."

Getting lost in Makoto's chant Sousuke leaned into the Alpha's touch, surrendering completely. Makoto's hands moved back to Sousuke's waist, rocking their bodies from left to right slowly, turning Sousuke's mind to mush in the process. Those lips were still pressing soft kisses against his neck, slithering higher and higher until they passed Sousuke's chin and landed on his thin lips. It was a sweet kiss, light and comforting, Makoto doing his best still to put Sousuke at ease. But once Sousuke really got settled in, got used to Makoto pulling him in, his need grew. Desperation clung to him as he pushed into the kiss, groaning as he opened his mouth, inviting Makoto to do more, so much more.

But Makoto didn't take the invitation, instead coaxing Sousuke's tongue into his mouth, letting him control the kiss. Giving him what he needed. The two Omegas were watching in the background, watching intensely. They felt the change in the air, but they couldn't pinpoint what it was. It put them on edge, stalking back and forth, watching, forever watching. It was odd, but good. Something good was happening. Something that would make a difference in their relationship.

Makoto broke the kiss, pulling back slightly to look at Sousuke. There was this twinkle in his eyes, accompanied by a lopsided grin that made Sousuke's knees go weak. Shifting their bodies slightly, Makoto guided Sousuke through the narrow hallway that lead towards their bedroom. The door was kicked open and Makoto backed up to get inside, leading Sousuke further in as well.

There was no question in what would happen next. They had not done this very often yet, but Sousuke would submit now instantly. Even if it would put some weight on his pride, he would get down on his knees and beg for Makoto to take him, if that was what his Alpha wanted. He would do everything for Makoto, anything he might want, without question. Sousuke wanted to make sure Makoto knew he would do anything to make this right. And giving himself to the Alpha seemed the right thing to do.

Grabbing Sousuke by the chin, Makoto pulled him closer once more, that grin still firmly in place. Sousuke shivered as he was brought back into the kiss, passionately pushing in his tongue again to get that sweet taste Makoto always seemed to be carrying around. Calloused fingers slipped under his shirt, teasing the skin below before it was pulled up and off, forcing them to break their kiss.

It was getting really heated now. Sousuke quickly pulled Makoto's shirt off as well, baring both their torsos. He was already hard, embarrassingly so. They had barely touched yet, but the idea of Makoto wanting him, him. Not the Omegas, neither of them. The ones who fitted most with the Alpha and were easier to handle. Who were easier to forgive. Who were meant to be in Sousuke's place right now, but it was the Beta whom Makoto wanted. And maybe this was Makoto's way of putting Sousuke's in his place. Maybe this was some type of punishment Sousuke didn't recognise yet. But he didn't care, because Makoto wanted him, badly.

Makoto's hands left Sousuke's body, and when the Beta glanced down, he saw the Alpha fumbling with his own zipper, pulling down his jeans and boxers at the same time. Completely naked he stood before Sousuke, his pose almost shy as he stepped a little closer to the Beta, their bodies less than an inch apart. Automatically Sousuke grabbed Makoto by the waist, needing to touch just a bit of skin.

Conflicted the Alpha averted his eyes at first, glancing to the side, seeing his Omegas standing in the doorway. Their eyes were hazed over, curiosity making them flicker. They were not touching at all, both picking a side to watch, still watching. It made another smile tug at Makoto's lips, the decision made as he saw how it was already taking effect. It was the right thing to do and would make the borders between their roles less apparent. This was needed to make this an equal relationship.

"Sousuke," Makoto whispered, leaning forward to bring his lips right by the Beta's ear. This was only meant for Sousuke to hear, something private, something he wanted Rin and Haru to simply witness and not get spoiled before it happened. And it all still depended on how Sousuke would react. "You know I am not really great at this seduction game, and I am certainly not sure how to propose this, but…" He fell silent, the words stalling behind his lips. How was he going to explain this right without actually saying he wanted Sousuke to take him, literally?

Pulling back Sousuke looked deep into emerald eyes, confusion staining his features as he frowned, wondering what Makoto was going to say. The Beta really would do anything Makoto wanted right now, so Makoto could selfishly request something, but that was not the person he was.

It seemed best to show with actions, rather than saying it out loud. Grabbing Sousuke's left hand with his right Makoto brought Sousuke's hand to his ass, pushing his index finger between his cleft, letting it tease his puckered hole, his untouched hole. Makoto suppressed a shiver, but couldn't keep the sigh from leaving his lips.

The confused expression quickly turned in surprise, teal eyes growing wide as he stared at Makoto. But the finger never left its position, not even when Makoto removed his hand. The tip was pressed right against the ringed muscle, dipping it in only slightly to see a reaction. Makoto kept perfectly still though, fighting the first urges of pushing Sousuke away and getting the finger away from there. It was an odd feeling and not something he was fond of at this point, but hopefully it would change. Not that it mattered. This was something he was going to endure, like Sousuke had, and Rin and Haru had. It couldn't be so bad, and they enjoyed it as well. Makoto would get through this.

"Are you sure?" Sousuke asked, voice trembling.

Seeing Makoto nod made Sousuke groan out loudly, capturing the Alpha in another kiss as he started the move them both towards the king sized bed. His finger was still posed on Makoto's puckered hole, afraid Makoto would reject him once he removed his finger. The back of Makoto's knees hit the bedframe, making them tumble onto the soft mattress. A soft chuckle escaped Makoto at that, lightening the mood in the process.

Sousuke was nervous, very nervous. In the middle of things Makoto could suddenly decide he didn't want this anymore. Deciding he needed to remove his finger now, Sousuke carefully pulled back his hand, bringing both to his jeans. Quickly he shimmied himself out of the restricting garment, casting it aside without care. He needed to be bare, as bare as Makoto was. He needed to touch every bit of Makoto with every bit of skin he possessed. Makoto had his legs slightly parted, giving Sousuke room to settle between them. Something they had not done before yet. But here Makoto was, willingly lying beneath Sousuke with every intent of giving himself to the Beta. He was not submitting to Sousuke though, his every move thought out, planned. All to guide Sousuke towards his goal. From those teasing fingers slipping back and forth down his hips, to that lopsided grin that coaxed Sousuke further in.

"Do you…" Sousuke had to shake his head to make the words actually form a sentence, those calloused fingers drawing distracting circles on his abdomen now. "Do you want me to get you ready or…" Again those fingers, teasingly creeping closer to Sousuke's erection. "Or do you want to do it yourself?"

Finally Makoto's hands halted, Sousuke's question catching him off guard. That was something Makoto had not counted on, and he frowned for a moment, trying to think of what he thought would be better. Soon those fingers started back up, but they glided back towards Sousuke's hipbone, continuing drawing circles there. "I think it would be better if you do it. I don't think I'll be able to with you looking at me," he answered honestly, a slight blush spreading over his cheeks. Sex was not something Makoto talked about so easily, and when he was forced to at such a casual tone, he could not suppress the shyness.

"Okay," Sousuke murmured. "Okay, okay…" Fumbling to the side Sousuke tried to blindly reach for the nightstand, the lube hidden in the small drawer there, but he was too far away to even touch the wooden side. And then it was suddenly pulled open, Rin handing him the small tube. Ruby eyes had grown darker, his movements so still Sousuke barely noticed he was there. Haru was on the other side of the bed, taking in everything they were doing. It was as if they were under some kind of spell.

But that was something Sousuke couldn't really focus on right at this moment. Not when Makoto pushed his legs up, bending them at the knees to uncover his puckered hole once more. Another shiver, another surprise, another thing Sousuke could barely take. It was getting to him, all of it, his mind a mess he could not catch up with. All he knew was what he needed to do. Burying his head in Makoto's neck he blindly went to work. Uncapping the small tube, spreading it over three fingers, and then bringing one of them towards the ring of muscles first.

Sucking in a deep breath Sousuke relished in Makoto's earthy smell, it reassuring him enough to continue. As he pushed in his middle finger first, Sousuke let out the groan in Makoto's place, knowing what it felt like. He was really doing this. Getting Makoto ready for the next step, preparing him for something bigger. For his something. For his hard length to slid inside and push the Alpha to a limit he had never experienced before. And Sousuke was the one who would get him there.

For Makoto it felt weird, the finger a foreign object that didn't belong there. A faint sting made its way up his spine, but it was not something he could not stand. It was uncomfortable still as it moved in further, but the deeper it got, the more right it felt as well. The reach was just not sufficient enough. There needed to be more to make this odd sensation disappear. The weight of Sousuke's body on top of his was something comforting though. Knowing it was him, someone he loved deeply, made this all alright. And when the second finger joined in, Makoto was even able to release a pleasured sigh.

Scissoring his fingers Sousuke made sure Makoto would be prepared for the next. The warm walls didn't give in easily, squeezing around him every time he thrust a little harder. Makoto was sucking his fingers in further, clinging to them as tightly as he could. Sousuke could only imagine what it would feel like around his erection. Being the first for someone was always a tight fit, and Sousuke had never experienced that either, Makoto being Rin's and Haru's first. It had brought in jealousy at first, because it was what Sousuke had wanted to feel too. But seeing his position now, Sousuke knew he had it great.

The third finger joined in and when Makoto let out an earnest groan, Sousuke had to lift his head to look at his Alpha. Legs were spreading wider to give Sousuke more access, and emerald eyes had closed, face contorted in pleasure as those fingers dug in deeper. Never in his wildest dreams had Sousuke imagined it happen like this. He thought Makoto would just endure it, but actually enjoying this already.

"I'm ready, Sou," Makoto said, letting out another groan as Sousuke pushed in his fingers deep one more time.

Swallowing roughly Sousuke had to clear his mind, stopping himself from instantly jumping it. This needed time, no matter how excited he was getting. Carefully he pulled his fingers from Makoto's ring of muscles, his puckered hole staying open a little once the fingers were gone, inviting Sousuke in. Spreading some lube over his length he relieved some of the strain, pumping his dick a few times to get himself ready for this as well. Hazy teal eyes looked over at half lidded emerald. There was a certain tightness in Makoto's jaw, fear slightly visible. But the determination in green eyes made Sousuke continue, because this is what the Alpha wanted, had requested, and Sousuke had promised he would do anything Makoto wanted, no matter what it was.

Pushing the tip of his length against the ringed muscle Sousuke gave Makoto a warning of what was about to come. Strong arms wrapped around his neck and brought him closer, their chests pressed together as Makoto sucked in a shaky breath before nodding.

This was it. Something Sousuke never thought would happen. But here he was, slowly pushing his length passed the ring of muscles, sliding deeper and deeper into that welcoming heat. The walls were squeezing around him, trying to get accustomed to being spread like this.

Emerald eyes stayed wide open, staring deep into teal as he took everything Sousuke was giving him. Erection sliding in bit by bit, never halting in his movements. It stung a lot more now, Makoto's lips parted a little as he pulled a pained face. But this was only the beginning, and he remembered the faces Rin and Haru had pulled. Sousuke had been harder on himself, never showing any sign of pain. The Beta was no less selfless than Makoto was.

And then Sousuke was fully inside, thighs pressed against Makoto's ass. He twitched his length, making Makoto shiver at the sensation. It occurred to him then in what kind of situation they were then. What Makoto was doing here. Giving himself to Sousuke, while Sousuke had fucked up before. Had done something wrong and should not be given something this special. Guilt tugged at him again, his heart tingling painfully inside his chest. "I'm so sorry," Sousuke suddenly whispered, his movements completely stilling as his eyes glazed over, barely even seeing Makoto below him anymore. "I'm so sorry." His words were now mingled with a sob, his head hanging low in shame.

Makoto's hands moved up and tugged at Sousuke's hair, bringing his face down to pull him into another kiss. "I am very sorry as well for everything that has happened," he murmured against Sousuke's lips, giving him another peck. "But I rather not discuss all that when I have your cock up my ass," he added, this teasing grin slipping onto his lips again, eyes closing as he pushed his hips back against Sousuke's to create a little friction. "And I rather enjoy this moment, which will happen if you keep brushing right there."

"You'll be the death of me," Sousuke muttered as he started pulling his hips back, his erection sliding out slowly until only the head was still inside. "And stop saying you are not seductive."

Snapping his hips forward Sousuke made sure the words died inside Makoto's throat, instead a groan coming out. Sousuke had gotten more confidence now, Makoto instantly putting him at ease with just a few words. A pace was set easily, his length sliding in and out fluently while Makoto took every hit eagerly. The Alpha was so sensitive, every little touch making him buck his hips up to receive the thrust head on. His grip on Sousuke's neck tightened as the pace grew faster, groans tumbling off his lips steadily as the friction of the thrusts made Makoto delirious.

This went against every bit of instinct Makoto had, and when the thrust was just a little too rough, a little too direct, then he had to ball his hands to prevent from pushing Sousuke off. His body was very uncertain of what it wanted, the feeling amazing, and yet frightening, his body far too vulnerable like this. But his mind knew exactly what it wanted. Feel more of that amazing friction, so he voiced it, letting out every moan that wanted to fall from his lips.

A hand wrapped around Makoto's length far too soon, but with the way Sousuke's thrusts had turned erratic, Makoto knew the Beta was close. A thumb expertly swiped over the head of his erection, fingers then tightly wrapping around it to pull down the foreskin and pumping it at the same pace as his thrusts. It was far too fast, too rough, too hard, but Sousuke was growing desperate. He was almost there and it was with Makoto. He was inside of Makoto and he could not stop himself from going this fast. It would bite him in the ass later probably, but he didn't mind. This is what he wanted.

Sheets were gripped tightly, knuckles turning white as the final sensation finally came over him. Every fibre of Makoto's body felt like it was on fire, it spreading quickly throughout his veins, coursing towards its centre point. It was almost there, pushing out moans as it reached its end. And then it was there, the explosion of sensations coming out of him as Sousuke rubbed him to completion. Teal eyes were focused solely on Makoto's face, taking in every expression, every tug of muscle to forever imprint this into his memory.

Walls tightened around his length as Makoto came, sucking him in as deep as he could go and holding him there. It was bringing him closer too, his orgasm nearing as the friction of Makoto's heat rubbed around him so deliciously. Emerald eyes opened again once the Alpha came down from his high, looking up at Sousuke with so much love it made his heart skip a beat. Opening his legs just a little wider, giving Sousuke all the room he needed, the Beta finally reached his end point. Hips shaking he emptied himself deep inside of Makoto, his orgasm making his whole body tingling as he rode it out.

"I love you so much," he murmured once he found the air to speak, starting to kiss Makoto's face. "I love you so much." It became a steady chant as he kept littering Makoto's face with kisses, his forehead, his nose, his lips, whatever he could touch. Even when Rin and Haru crawled onto the bed, their hands mixing in with his to touch Makoto's body, relishing in this new side of their Alpha. He was growing soft inside of Makoto, his dick slowly slipping out, but he paid it no mind. Nothing mattered now except for Makoto.

And all Sousuke could do was tell Makoto how much he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of that? Was it alright? This was the end of this short chapter fic. I will not add more to this, because I think this is a good rounded of thing with a very cliché ending :D Which we love, right?
> 
> The next plan will be the RinHaru/HaruRin oneshot fitting this AU. Still need to come up with plot, but I am going to make it happen! Is there anything else you'd like to see with the foursome?
> 
> If you want more updates on things, follow me on Facebook: www.facebook.com/DanaaEliza or Tumblr: dana-eliza.tumblr.com. For cosplay updates you can also check my Facebook. I did a Kisumi costest today!
> 
> Love, Dana

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Love, Dana


End file.
